


Counting Forever and Ever

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: Their love will go on and on and on





	

_ “There is no death, daughter. People die only when we forget them,' my mother explained shortly before she left me. 'If you can remember me, I will be with you always.” _   
_ ― [Isabel Allende](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/2238.Isabel_Allende) , [Eva Luna](http://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/874452) _

* * *

 

The wind and snow buffets against everything out there. But for now, Asami seems safe from the harsh weather.

She looks at Korra, lying there past the fire, and murmurs her apologies through her tears.

It was still such a blur, these past years. She did not want this to be.

How quick they were to call her their Mistress. Then turn on herfor falling in love withthe Chieftain's granddaughter. And for Korra to throw away her bethroral to Kiayak.

She did not wish to be thrown to this world. She did not wish for them to call their own living deity. For her skin and her eyes. They called her the White Lady, then a priestess, then goddess. She can't even recall how or why she ended up in their path.

She did not want this to be.

But she wanted Korra; wanted her with everything she had and more.

And here they are now. Here they end up. Is that it?  _No._

The cave is dark and cold and wet, she can barely see anything, if not for Ilannaq's kindness.

Before she and her lover had been left behind, Illanaq smuggles the wondrous stones for her. She doesn't say anything and doesn't dare touch them. But her worried eyes are filled with tears . She lets them fall for seconds before squaring her shoulders. Thetears freeze away from the winter cold and walks away, back with the tribe as they left them for dead.

The fire is small and dying quick, but it is at least some warmth.

Asami sobs again. She is still covered in the blood of her beloved and the mighty bear who owned the cave. Some of it was hers, she thinks dully. But the wounds have closed over and there were no evidence of them having been there in the first place.

Korra does not move, does not call for her. Her eyes are glassy and her lips already blue. Her once beautiful copper skin had an ashen tinge. The only color remaining was the blood that had gushed from her. Asami can still see in her mind when she prevented them from impaling Asami with their spears.

It is a blur after, cursed by the old women and left by themselves. Korra spluttering out red and kissing her goodbye. Finding the cave and defending herself from the bear. She uses the same spear that killed her Korra, more luck than skill or wits. Finding herself injured, losing consciousness and waking up visibly unharmed.

She is still wrapping her head around the curse she had been given, barely remembering, but understanding all the same. It makes her head spin and her heart ache.

She recalls the legends ofspirits, life and the portal. She tries not to sob any louder, in fear of attracting any more attention. She knows other predators could be lurking nearby, looking to claim the territory.

Asami knows she can't keep Korra here, knows she needs to find a way to burn her the way her people did. She could not let her spirit wander on earth anymore.

Asami leans over her lover, tears still pouring, promising, _we'll meet again, my love. I'll wait for your return._

**Author's Note:**

> has not been Beta'd. Will update sporadically. This is the fault of a Korrasami AMV using Past Lives by Ke$ha. And grief.


End file.
